dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Park Yoo Chun
Dramas *Sensory Couple (SBS, 2015) Películas *Lucid Dream (2015) Programas *X MAN *''Happy Camp (快 樂 大本营''') "Special Gods Male" China (Satelital Hunan, 2014) *'The hometown in which I used to love' – Documental sobre pequeños pueblos (MBC, 2011) Anuncios *'2014' M-Limited (Junto a Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu de JYJ) *'2013' – 2014 Incheon Asian Games ( Junto con Jaejoong y Yoochun como JYJ) *'2013' Tony Moly - Cosméticos (Junto con Jaejoong, Yoochun como JYJ) *'2012' 'Knit One, Save One' temporada 6 *'2012' Standard Chartered Bank "Good-Hearted Library Project" 'Reconocimientos' *'2015 Max Movie Awards - Premio Mejor Actor Nuevo' por Sea Fog *'2015 (6th) Korean Film Reporters Association KOFRA Films Awards '- Premio Mejor Actor Nuevo (Sea Fog) *'2014 (35th) Blue Dragon Films Awards - Premio Mejor Actor Nuevo' por Sea Fog *'2014 Star Night Showbiz Awards - Premio Popularidad '''por Sea Fog *'2014 (4th) SACF Beautiful Artist Awards- Premio Mejor Actor Nuevo''' por Sea Fog *'2014 (15th) Busan Films Critics Awards - Premio Mejor Actor Nuevo' por Sea Fog *'2014 (51st) Grand Bell Awards - Premio Mejor Actor Nuevo' por Sea Fog *'2014 (34th) Korean Association of Film Critics Awards - Premio Mejor Actor Nuevo' por Sea Fog *'2014 SBS Drama Awards - Top 10 Star' por ThreeDays *'2014 SBS Drama Awards - Premio Top a la Excelencia, actor en Mini Series' por ThreeDays *'2013 Korean Drama Awards 10 Years Anniversary in Japan – Mejor Actor Coreano por Rooftop Prince & I Miss You' *'2003 KBN Teens Singing Competition '– Premio Especial *'2001 American Singing Competition (Virginia) – Mejor Artista de Competencia' Discografía Composición (Letra/Musica) Letra *Dad, you there? – Álbum – JYJ *Letting go (solo raps) – Álbum – JYJ *Walk With Her in The Spring – 2013 JYJ Tokyo Dome – Yuchun *Fan Song – Smile Again Fanmeeting - Yuchun *Rap de Mission – JYJ Music Essay – JYJ *Rap de Heartquake (con YH) – album Sorry Sorry – Super Junior *Rap de Love After Love, (con Junsu &YH) – Álbum Rising Sun – TVXQ *Holding Back the Tears – OST Vacation - TVXQ Música *I Love You – Álbum The Beginning – JYJ *Evergreen – SM Town 2007 - TVXQ Letra y Música *Thrity 서른 / Lazy life – Álbum – JYJ *Get Out (con Jaejoong) – Álbum In Heaven – JYJ *A Song without Name Parte 1 - JYJ Music Essay – JYJ *COLORS ~Melody & Harmony (con Jaejoong) – Single Colros Melody & Harmony – Jejoong&Yuchun *Love Bye Love – Álbum Mirotic - TVXQ *Kiss The Baby Sky –Álbum The Secret Code - TVXQ *Kissしたまま、さよなら (con Jaejoong) - Álbum T – TVXQ *My Girlfriend - Single Runaway - TVXQ *Like Weather/Fox Rain – Asia Tour “Rising Sun” - TVXQ Curiosidades *Fue el ultimo en ingresar a DBSK/TVXQ. *La voz de la intro de “Genie” de SNSD es la de Yoochun. *Padece de asma crónica, ama a los perros y tiene a Harang, Namu, Norae, Komuru, Haru. *Ha usado por 8 años el brazalete que le obsequió su hermano. *Dice que su personalidad es dura y tiende a ser muy directo sin embargo es muy divertido y gracioso. *Personalidad: muchos gestos y “Chunfaces”. *Ama las sandalias, dice que es de sangre caliente. *Vivió en Virginia (EEUU) casi por dos años donde lo llamaban Micky. *Aprendió a tocar el piano él solo. *Ama el ramen y el soju, él es un gran bebedor al igual que Jaejoong. *Duerme de 1 solo lado de la cama y una de sus cervezas favoritas es "Corona". *Colecciona autos (mas de 7 autos) y tiene un yate. *Tiene 5 tatuajes uno en la espalda TVfXQ MYC (Micky Yoo Chun), en su pantorrilla derecha dos plumas que simbolizan hermandad ya que su hermano Yoohwan tiene el mismo tattoo, en la parte izquierda de su pecho Always keep the Faith sobre un ala que lleva escrito My Jaejoong, Yoohwan, Junsu y tiene dos tatuajes más en el hombro y espalda: el rostro de su madre y su nombre en tailandés. *Su padre fallecio mientras estaba en Perú realizando la gira Latinoamericana junto a JYJ. *Su hermano y él siempre están peleando, pero a la vez se aman demasiado. *La persona que más ama en el mundo, es su hermano Yoohwan. *Quiere tener sólo 1 hija. *Lo que más le interesa son las actividades relacionadas con el mar, como pescar, nadar, escuchar el sonido de las olas, mirar el mar. *Cuando sale le gusta usar sandalias. *Cuando se encuentra en casa acostumbra usar pantalones cortos y una camisa sencilla. *En lo personal no le gusta usar fleco en su peinado. *Los accesorios que le gusta usar son el collar y brazalete. *Las cosas que siempre lleva en su bolso son cartera, ipod, inhalador de asma, medicina para la rinitis. *Le dan miedo los fantasmas. *Le gusta el verano y el invierno. *Una vez se rapo completamente la cabeza. *Le gusta tocar el piano y más por las noches. *Le dio un anillo de promesa a su ex-novia. *Uno de sus sueños es expandir sus conocimientos vocales y escribir mejores canciones. *Adora los relojes. *Colecciona discos antiguos. *Le gusta imitar a Rose (la protagonista de Titanic: come back , come back). *Lo que más le gusta de E.U.A. es el Hallowen. *Adora el ramen. *Su película favorita es “Green Days: Dinosaur and I”. *Primer Beso: en el kinder. *Primer amor: en la primaria. *Cuando estuvo en Virginia asistió a Holmes Middle School y Chantilly High School. *Se graduó en el instituto Hanam el 2007, siendo 2 años mayor que los estudiantes. *Lo que más odia es la discriminacion. *Según él, las 3 cosas que una persona necesita son: amor, amistad y actitud. *Apareció en la canción debut de Magolpy “Girl in flight” *Si le gustara alguien actuaría como si no le gustara. *No le gustan las chicas “doble cara”. *Lo primero que hace al levantarse es tocar el piano. *Cuando no puede dormir toca el piano. *En su otra vida quiere ser una tortuga. *Le gusta comer pollo. *Es el idol coreano mas popular en Japón con mas de 34525 fans, algo que no es de extrañar, ya que desde sus comienzos en Japón, siempre ha sentido el apoyo de sus fans. *Se menciona su nombre en el manga Become Habituated to kiss escrito por Hwang Mi Ri. *Actualmente vive en una villa de lujo en Hannam-dong Yongsan-gu. *Su fragancia es Hermes. *Comida coreana favorita: Intestino asado. *Una de sus cervezas favoritas es “Corona”. *Su cuenta en Twitter era @6002theMicky, pero la eliminó ya que no le prestaba mucha atención. *Esta confirmada su fecha de enlistamiento, 27 de Agosto 2015 *El 23 de Julio de 2015, durante su Fan Meeting "All About YU" en Yokohama, dijo lo siguiente "No me olviden a mi, ni a JYJ, ni a ToHoshinki (TVXQ/DBSK) " TOPIC Mensaje para la persona a cargo de la página: ¿Quién está a cargo de esta página y por qué tiene tan pocas cosas? De igual forma son las páginas de los demás miembros de JYJ, no tienen casi información. Sé que ellos no aparecen en variety shows pero igual, hay mucha más información acerca de ellos de la que tienen estas páginas. Sobre todo, que el administrador ni siquiera ha tenido la delicadeza de escribir el último drama en el que apareció, la película, el hecho de que su fecha de enlistamiento está confirmada para ser en Agosto... ¿qué pasa con las fans de JYJ? Si no quieren estar pendientes de la información que es publicada acerca de sus idols, entonces déjennos esa tarea a las que sí nos importan, aunque no seamos fans oficiales.